tal_masksfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Muyeong
Mu-Young is a Chachaoong that has primarily lived in the human world and is a friend of Yu-Jin. He and Yu-Jin have known one another for a long time, however he never revealed what he was to Yu-Jin until the appearance of Ei-Mae. He possesses a beast called Shadow and has really good eye sight. Appearance Mu-Young has red eyes, purple hair, and a left ear with piercings. When introduced, he has a style strongly resemblant of bikers, all black and wearing gloves. More recently, he had changed into civilian clothes. He almost always wears shades to suppress his extremely sensitive eye-sight. Personality Usually Mu-Young tries to present a "cool" front around Yu-Jin, though he is not inclined for showing off. Generally though he is very serious and impatient, his most distinguishing feature being his temper. If anyone presents a threat to Yu-Jin, he will not hestiate to fight them, such as his interrupted battle with Ei-Mae, a TAL. Mu-Young is also very stubborn, and does not like most Chachaoong, or suspicious people. Yu-Jin is usually the only one who can make Mu-Young agree to do anything. Mu-Young also seems to be a gamer, and occasionally makes gaming references to describe people. History Until Yu-Jin was revealed to be the Chachaoong candiadte for king, Mu-Young has had little interest in involving himself in the Chachaoong world. Instead, he has prefered to live in the human world. He has a job which can take him out of the country, though what exactly he does is not mentioned. He also mentions having parents, but due to him being a Chachaoong it is likely he was adopted. Relationships Yu-Jin: '''Initially Mu-Young did not known Yu-Jin was a Chachaoong until the boy way made candidate for king. Yu-Jin did not known Mu-Young was a Chachoong either. However, when this was revealed, Yu-Jin was not surprised, saying that he woul not have even been surprised if Mu-Young "used a street pole for a toothpick." Despite Mu-Young's attempts to come off as admirable or "cool" (he had also wanted to adopt the boy) Yu-Jin clearly is indifferent to these, and will often lose patience with Mu-Young if he starts causing unwanted trouble. Even so, the two are good friends. Mu-Young has even spent the night at Yu-Jin's house on several occasions. '''Ei-Mae: The two have continued to dislike one another since then due to conflicting interests. Primarily Mu-Young does not trust Ei-Mae as "you cannot tell what he is thinking." The two continually argue and taunt one another, though it was once pointed out the two have "similar personalities." They appear to only tolerate one another for Yu-Jin's sake. When Yu-Jin interrupts their fights, Ei-Mae will quickly point out Mu-Young as the one in the wrong. Much to Mu-Young's dismay, Yu-Jin will agree with it. Maru: Maru is initially Mu-Young's only Chachaoong aquaintance. When he needs information, he will ask Maru to get it for him. Maru refers to him ad Hyung-nim. Abilities Mu-Young prefers to materialize fire-weapons such as hand guns and a large ray gun that is bigger than he is. Primarily though, he relies on his Beast, Shadow, which actually "lives" in and materializes from his shadow. The beast has both a monster, or a battle form, and a human form. It is also capable of scouting out or spying areas where Mu-Young cannot be (however it cannot be seperated for very long nor does it do well in the sun), teleporting, and physically moving things. Mu-Young also possesses super human skills like other Chachaoong, such as speed. But perhaps his most characterizing feature is his eyesight which is very powerful, even for a Chachaoong. He often wears shades to "blind himself" as Maru put it. Without them though, Mu-Young is able to see every intricate detail on the face of the person sitting across from him (such as pores). He was also able to locate Ei-Mae on the top of a building even while wearing them. Category:Characters Category:Chachaoong Category:Male